Whispers
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: Ichigo lost another fight, and with that his powers. Shiro is taking over his inner world. My first RAPE fic, oh well, the first time I'm writing any kind of lemon . . So, please review: Constructive critism is more than welcome but please no flames :   EDIT  08-06-2012 : Does the cover look stupid? . . Please tell me, if you think I should remove it, cause I'm having major doubts


_"Ichigo..."_

The voice seemed to come far from. He moved a little, but kept his eyes closed.

_"Ichigo..."_

The voice was louder now, more insisting. He moved his hands to cover his ears. He just wanted to sleep, so why would that voice go away and leave him alone? He figured it might happen if he kept being unresponding.

_"Time to get up my precious berry..." _It purred right into his ear. He opened his eyes, but whoever the voice belonged to, was not beside him anymore. He was starring at a very blue sky. He blinked a couple times, trying to adjust his sight to the light. It was more than a minute before he realized that something was wrong with the sky. It seemed to be tilted, so it wasn't over him but in front of him instead. And that was when it hit him. He sat up quickly, and the sudden movement made his head ache, causing him to utter a small moan, while resting his head in his hand.

"That was just about time, you know?" Ichigo turned his head to his side, brown eyes meeting yellow.

"Shirosaki..." He wanted to say, but it was no more than a whisper. Why was he so weak? How long had he been sleeping? How'd he ended up in his inner world, with that beast? Where was Zangetsu, and why was his head hurting like someone dropped a hammer on it? So many questions... It made his already seriously bad headache, even worse.

"Who'd you expected?" Shirosaki replied, his grin so big that Ichigo was sure if he smiled more, it would break out of his face. "I've been waiting for yah."

"For what? What am I even doing here? I don't remember anything." If the circustances had been anything else but these he'd probably wondered why he even sat there and talked with the hollow that lived inside him. Opposite of what Ichigo had thought, Shiro's smile was able to get bigger. And it did. It almost devoured his whole face, as he walked to the readhead, swinging a leg over his body and sitting down. He pushed the surprised shinigami back, so he was lying down again.

"Allow me to remind you." The Hollow said, the maniac grin never leaving his face. Ichigo lifted his hands to push his nemesis off him, but he had no strength. As it was nothing, Shiro grabbed both of the strawberry's hands and held them down over his head. Ichigo struggled to get loose, but quickly realized it was no help. "You were fighting Ulquiorra, again. You remember him, right? The Espada who keeps Orihime. You were losing, but you wouldn't let me take control. We could've won. If you'd just let me take over. But oh no, you refused. So you lost. And all your powers disappeared too. So you ended up here, unconcious. And I've waited, waited for you to wake up, to tell you this..." He used one of his hands to hold Ichigo's hands in a tight grip, while he let the other travel down the redhead's chest. "And to tell you I'm taking over. Sorry king, the roles have been reversed. But don't worry, you won't be forgotten. After all, a king does need a queen, right?" He breathed the last words into Ichigo's ear, making the boy shiver. The former shinigami was really starting to get freaked out by his inner hollow.

"Where's Zangetsu?" He asked, trying to sound brave, but his voice trembled a bit, which made Shiro's maniac grin even worse. He was like a predator, he could smell the fear of his victim...

"Don't you worry 'bout that." He murmured, as he buried his face in the other boys hair. "Now now, time to have some fun." He sat back up, and the hand who wasn't used to hold Ichigo down, started to unbotton the boy's robes. Now Ichigo's fear really started to show, as he fought the best he'd learn to get free, but his powers were no where near anything he'd ever had. He was completely vulnerable, and Shirosaki had full control over him. The Hollow planted a soft kiss on the boy's neck.

"St-stop." Ichigo whispered, as he once more tried to break free. It was just as pointless as before.

Shirosaki completely ignored him.

"You know, I should be thankful that you didn't let me fight. It gave me two bonuses: You're in no condition to resist, and I have all my powers saved." He smirked, as he leaned down and kissed Ichigo on the lips. The redhead's eyes widened in horror, as the Hollow started sucking on his lip gently. The strawberry kept his mouth shut completely, and when he finally opened it, Shiro had bitten his lip so hard that fresh blood was dripping from Ichigo's mouth. The Hollow sucked it off, before sticking his tounge into the other's mouth, letting it explore every inch. Ichigo shut his eyes tight, doing his best not to cry. He knew worse was to come, and he was scared shitless, but he didn't wanted to let his enemy know. Not yet. Shirosaki finally leaned back, but only to kiss the Strawberry's neck again. He travelled further down, leaving a trail of small kissed all the way down to the middle of Ichigo's stomach which was now fully exposed. Shirosaki looked up at him with another smirk. "I would like to say you're gonna enjoy this as much as I will, but I'm pretty sure you won't." Forcefully, he got Ichigo halfways up, and turned him around. He pulled of the last clothing, leaving him naked. The Hollow enjoyed the sight for a couple seconds before pulling of his own robes. He kissed Ichigo's neck from behind, making the Strawberry's body shiver.

"Shiro- Please don't." He begged, but the man was enjoying himself far too much to stop now. He stuck his fingers inside his mouth, sucking them thoroughly, before taking them out again, and inserting one in the back entrance of the Shinigami. The boy cried out in pain, as the Hollow inserted one more finger. He spread them to stretch the entrance further, so his Strawberry would be prepared. Ichigo was biting his lip, tears already streaming from his eyes. The pain was overwhelming. Shirosaki pulled his fingers out, grabbing Ichigo's chin, and forcing him to look up at his violator. The tears in the boy's eyes turned the the man even more on.

"Don't worry, my queen, it will soon be over. Next time the pain won't be this bad." He promised, kissing Ichigo's wet cheeks. Next time. Just the thought made the redhead's stomach turn.

"Please don't do it. I beg you, please don'-" But it was too late. Shirosaki had already inserted himself in Ichigo's ass, making the boy cry out in pain as he started thrusting. Ichigo screamed more than once, making the Hollow thrust harder. Slowly the pain started fading, and was drowned in a weird kind of pleasure that made Ichigo sick. One thing was the pain, he could deal with that, but what he couldn't take was that his body seemed to be enjoying this violating. His mind surely didn't, and never would. Shiro thrusted faster as he was reaching his climax, cumming inside the boy, making him cry out again. As soon as Shiro pulled out of him, panting, Ichigo leaned forward throwing up. Blood and cum was dripping from his back. He felt a hand around his chin, forcing him to look up. Shirosaki wiped of the rests of the puke with a corner of Ichigo's clothes, before kissing him gently on the lips.

"See berry? Now was that so bad?" And with that he got up, and turned away from the boy dressing himself. Ichigo lay on the ground, in a pool of puke, blood and cum. Tears kept streaming silently down his cheeks. Tears of pain, embarrasement and nausea. Shirosaki has finally gotten his will. He'd broken the king, and taken his place.


End file.
